1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a musical instrument utilizing sympathetic vibrations to create a unique sound. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a musical instrument having a plurality of strings, wherein a global fundamental tone produces a sympathetic resonance in one or more of the plurality of strings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world of musical technology is constantly evolving and adapting to meet the changing styles and tastes of the music industry. From rock to rap, hip-hop and R&B to classical, different genres attract different people with different tastes, and as such, call for different musical sounds.
A sympathetic resonance phenomenon occurs occasionally with stringed instruments. Generally, when a string is free, it is liable to vibrate according to one of its vibration modes, often corresponding to a harmonic resonance. When a free string of a musical instrument is in the vicinity of a vibrating string, the free string may vibrate through harmonic sympathy with the excited string. This phenomenon, known as “sympathetic resonance,” does occur naturally during the playing of some other instruments. However, the phenomenon is almost always considered to be undesirable, contaminating a pure tone and constituting cacophonous undertones. As such, these other instruments make attempts to limit or restrict the intensity and effect of sympathetic vibrations using damping mechanisms or the like.
Thus, there is a need for a stringed instrument utilizing controlled and emphasized sympathetic vibrations.